Renesmee Twin Brother
by forever-ary
Summary: In most books, it's Renesmee's twin sister but in my book she has a brother so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-1

Chapter 1~Birth

Unknown POV

We've been in here for quite a while and I think we'll be out soon. We've just finished drinking the blood that mommy drinks and I only drank a little because I don't really need that much blood after at least three slurps I'm full. So, my sister whom I share space with drinks most of it. I was getting still because I was about to go to sleep when my sister decided to invade my space and kick me into something hard but fragile.

 **'I'm so so sorry brother, are you okay?'** she asked me and before I could even mind link her my answer back my circulation to breathing was cut off. We started struggling until a bright light blinded me and I kicked at it and my foot was grabbed and I started panicking as my body slowly came towards the light. When I did,I coughed and my breathing came back and I started crying when a man with bronze hair and pitch black eyes stared at me intently.

"It's a boy." He gently said to a sweaty lady with blood on her clothes and looked like a 500-year-old zombie then he handed me to her. It made me feel very warm and comfortable then maybe an hour or two later my little sister came out of our home and the lady smiled. Why are these people smiling about taking us out of our warm home! Kidnappers! I thought and the man chuckled lowly but I heard it. "B-Brennen and R-Renesmee." The lady sai-oh wait! This is her! Our mother!

 _'Renesmee! This is her! Our mother!'_ I exclaimed excitedly and I heard her squeal in her mind

 **'So exciting she looks...dead?'** Renesmee thought as she inhaled deeply and bit our mother nipple. And started crying which made me cry because I jumped from her outburst and it startled me. The man I presume is our father picked us up and called for a women named Rose?

"What Edwar-oh my gosh they are so adorable, here give them to me I'll take care of them." She said and I saw three funny smelling people outside one of them rocking back and forth on the ground why?

'She's gone! It's all those blood sucker's fault and those demon's! I'll kill them!' Then the man rose and angrily stomped towards the house. She put me down and worked on Renesmee and put on her clothes and she started bouncing us but staring at me and I had this funny feeling towards her. I guess I'll never know what it is and what it means? The angry man stomped closer in our direction wait he's actually going to kill us! I panicked and wanted to protect this pretty woman and my sister then be bumped into...nothing? He stopped and tried to walk again but he couldn't until he looked into my sister's eyes and dropped. Then something started coming towards me and smacked right into me and I felt a little sting. What was that? My body started aching and I was just born so I didn't know how to tell anyone that! My eyes rolled back and I started floating into the air scared the pretty woman stared confused and scared at my floating body and the man held my sister only half focused on me. Daddy came down and stared at us all inside of the room and when he saw my body started to fall down he caught me and as I passed out he screamed for the name of someone called 'Carlisle' in his words and a golden-eyed man with blonde hair appeared and that was all that I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2-1

Chapter 2~ Days Later

Brennen's POV  
I woke up feeling MUCH better. "His heart rate picked up. He's awake." I heard someone say from what I am guessing is downstairs then just a few seconds later a bronze haired golden eyed guy then this blonde with the exact same eye colour. "I." I tried to say hi but the second part just came out and they smiled at me and the woman from my dreams came inside of the room. I smiled and she smiled back at me. I stuck out my tongue and they all laughed 'Why's Rosalie thinking like that about my son I'll kill her!' I saw the bronze haired man glaring at this woman I suddenly care about "No!" I yelled and I looked at the man while saying it and they looked at him and seen him glaring at my sudden lady Rosalie that I have interest for. "Edward what's wrong?" The blonde man asked "Rose! Stop thinking like that about my son!" He lunged at her but the blonde man got in the middle of them sending them both flying backwards. And the man 'Edward' stopped and looked guilty. "C-Carlisle I-I'm-" 'Carlisle cut him off' "It's fine Edward take care of your son wouldn't want to look like a bad father." He said and walked out. Hold the Trac-fone. That's my DAD! I frowned and he looked at me and smiled and calmed down then a woman came in with my sister and another pixie-haired woman. Who are these people? I thought to myself. My father walked over to me and picked me up and slowly glared at who I thought was me until his head snapped towards my Rosalie again. Oh come on what could she possibly be thinking that's so bad? I thought then something made it's way into my little baby mind. _'He looks so handsome! I really want to hold and cuddle with him but I'll have to wait for the cuddling part for when he's fully aged. Ohh I can't help myself he just looks so darn cute! I wonder how cute he'll be when he get's older and how big he's going to be and if he put's-'_ I cut the rest out of my mind and scrunched up my face as my body started to tingle and my clothes had gotten tighter. "He's grown." My **father** said looking at me then at my sister and seen that she hasn't changed one bit. "He's growing faster than her I guess." The man Carlisle answered. "I see." My dad said and sighed...Why? Then once again something floated it's way into my mind. _'please, Edward let me hold my mate! I just have the urge to hold him and if you don't give him to me in a few seconds I might lose it.'_ _The thought ended and My dad walked over to the pretty lady of mine. Why do I keep calling her mine? And, what's a mate? I felt my clothes tighten a little more and her eyes widened. I looked down and seen my baby soon to be man part hanging out and my bottom feeling cold. I was naked. "Whoaaa okay let's go get you some clothes, shall we. Alice can you clean that up please." Rose said and Alice nodded 'I am not your damn maid should've done it when you got back.'_ The voice that matched Alice's thoughts said. I snarled and everyone looked up at me but, Rose just walked up the stairs and when we got to my room she sat me on my bed. Then, there was another tingle in my body. She gasped and dropped my clothes when she had seen me. "You look four years old already how can this be...you must be a very special vampire hmm I'll have Carlisle look into it from his old books from long ago." She said looking at me and quickly got me dressed. I yawned and she laid me down in my crib hopefully soon to be big boy bed. "Want to hear a story that could help you go to sleep?" She asked me and I nodded "Good, once upon a time there were three Ruler's of the Vampires called the Volturi, complete butt heads." She began and I laughed. "Every Vampire that did a bad thing. It always somehow reported back to the Volturi and they would appear where the vampire was being watched but had no idea. And, mad the bad man or woman disappear for good." She said, "But, why?" I asked her "They are the bad vampire's baby, never trust them..especially the one's with the red eyes." She told me "What's so bad about the one's with red eyes?" I asked her my bright green eyes looking into her golden one's that I could easily get lost in. "You know how I and the family's eyes are a golden-orange?" She asked me and I nodded "Well, we drink from animals. Vampire's with the red eyes drink from humans." She told me and suddenly I had the urge to protect everyone from all red-eyed vampires. "those monster's!" I spat "How can they drink from something they once were?" I asked her as calm as I could "Hey, Hey, calm down now no need to get feisty." She said tickling me "Not all vampires are good when you meet the one's that are, try and keep them kind of close they really come in handy." She smiled and I yawned and closed my eyes darkness consuming me.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up to a one-year-old chubby Renesmee sitting on me. "Renesmee what are you doing?" I asked her and leaning closer she put her hands on my cheek. **' _I was waiting for you to wake up silly!'_** _ **'She then giggled "But, why?" I asked 'Mommy's waking up today!'**_ she shouted causing me to flinch and pick her up and carefully walk us down the stairs. "Brennen what in the world are you doing? You could drop her." Dad scolded me and I frowned at him. "She was in my room she can't walk so I carried her down here." I said with anger in my voice and annoyance. Why am I so angry so easily now? He frowned. "I don't like your attitude young man go to your room." He said and I got even angrier. Mumbling things under my breath not caring if they heard or not. I slammed my door shut and heard little Renesmee start to cry. What is happening to me? As I realised that I was sent here because I was in trouble. I started crying but, out of anger. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! I Yelled mentally in my mind.

I was finally let out of my room and walked downstairs and just in time because a woman that I presume is our mother was standing there in a blue dress and holding Renesmee when she seen me she looked guilty or something but came towards me. "He's...he's so. Big."She said and smiled faintly "Do you not love me?" I asked her and she had a face of shock written across her features. "O-Of course I do why would you think that I don't?" She asked me "Because you keep smiling faintly at me and I seen that look of guilt on your face." I said and she stood straight and tense and looked away from me clearing her throat. Then, she handed me Renesmee. "Here Brennen take Renenesmee to your room and be careful okay while I talk to the family about something important." She said and I just nodded. I guess this is something. I guess she loves me a little bit but, not more than she might love Renesmee. I closed my bedroom door and placed Renesmee on the bed and she immediately fell asleep. Being the nosey little twit I am I opened the door and snuck down the hallway to hear their conversation.

"So Bella what's going on?" Carlisle asked with Esme infront of him. His arms around her waist. "I haven't told anyone this but now it's biting me in the butt." She said messing with her finger's one of her perks when she was a human. "There wolf genes passing around in my family the elder's told me that it passed up me and my dad and would pass to one of my children that I might ever have mostly a boy and he would be made to become an alpha his mate would be the Luna." She said and it was silent for a while. I'm a wolf! This is crazier than some man running around in circle's screaming "Spare channgge let me do something strange for a piece of change!" I almost laughed aloud at that but I contained myself. "How could you not tell anyone about this love?" Dad asked her " I just-I thought I wouldn't have any children so it wouldn't matter." She said and It once again became quiet. "I'm sorry." Mom said I could tell she was looking down. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't help myself spying or not I couldn't let my mommy get sad. I ran into her arms and she looked at me shocked. "B-Brennen why aren't you upstairs?" Mom asked I have to think of something quick. "Renesmee went to sleep I came to tell you when I over heard somethings but heard you sound upset so I came to you. I don't want you to be upset mommy." I hugged her tight and some people aww'd and everything. I yawned and finally and comfortably fell asleep in my mother's arms.


	3. chapter 3-1

Chapter 3~ Aging

Brennen POV

It's been a while and Renesmee and I grew all the time which, the adults didn't like. My feelings for Rosalie have grown stronger all the time. Also, it's the second best season I like. It's WINTER!

"Brennen wake up," said 5-year-old looking Renesmee

"I'm up I'm up," Said my 9-year-old looking self.

"Come on then, mum said we can go out and play in the snow Jake is coming along," She said jumping up and down on my stomach.

"Oww Renesmee," I whined and she stopped and got off.  
"Sorry then," She muttered and walked out of my room. I sat myself up and ran my hands through my hair. Something mum told me dad used to do and still does. I was still sitting there then five minutes later I ran my shower and, after that I got dressed and Rosalie bust the room door open to me putting on my coat and fixing the laces on my shoes.

"Hmm, ready to go I see," She said smiling at me

"Are you coming along?" I asked her and she smiled at me

"Of course I'm coming little mate of mine," I beamed at that. And, yes, I know that I'm her mate and she's mine. I'm even more tan than pale since the wolf gene is still on me and I'm to go through the phase when I turn 13 or older. Grandpa Carlisle told me that it might be at a younger age but, he's not sure because he's never dealt with this kind of thing before. We're trying to not let Jacob find out because then he'll tell Sam and Sam'll come get me and tell mum and dad that I'll be a danger to Renesmee, they'll let me go for a bit and then when I'm in control I'll be able to come back.

"Brennen come on, don't want to be late," Rosalie chimed

"I'm already ready...where's your coat?" I asked her and she giggled

"Honey, I don't need one I'm a vampire and the cold never bothered me anyway," (-evilly smiles- see what I did there-) She told me and I took off my coat.

"Not in your Vampire life but, you're human life," I said sitting my coat down.

"What are you doing put your coat back on," She said trying to put my coat back on me but, I backed away

"As soon as you put your coat on then I'll put my coat on," I told her and she huffed and in a flash she was out of my room and back with her coat on.

"Better?" She asked and I smiled as I quickly put my coat back on.  
" _much_ better," I smiled and vampire sped down the stairs and into the living room her meeting me afterwards. Probably cleaning my room again. She does it all the time because apparently _'I'm a lazy person'_ you leave your bed messy ONE TIME! Jeez.

"Brennen you left your bed messy... _again_ ," Rosalie said scolding me.

"I was going to fix it," I told her narrowing my eyes in annoyance.

 _"_ don't you catch an attitude with me, young man," She said coming down to my level I huffed and vampire walked over to mum.

"Can we go now mum," I muttered and she nodded

"Let's go, guys," She told them and All five of us ran out of the we got to the clearing I pried myself away from Rose and Renesmee and I ran into the snow. I made a snowman and Renesmee made snow angels. I paused and my vision was taken over.

~Vision~

Someone's running towards us. It's a woman with blonde hair and a black coat. She had a frown on her face. (Side Note: She should really smile more..she's too pretty to be frowning but, not as pretty as Rosalie.)

She had seen us and she slowly said 'Immortal children' and disappeared when mum said her name.

She went to some people called the Vatunchi..? Voultur..Volturi! Yea Volturi

~Vision over~

She's going to tell the Vurantuala on us!

I ran up on the mountain and quietly sat on a branch on a tree and wished repeatedly to mask my own scent. And the I heard her coming and she was just above the tree I was sitting on. When she had reached the tip of the mountain. "Brennen! Brennen!" Mum started yelling. You could hear the worry in her voice. Renesmee started crying. "Hmm, Tears... I thought they were immortal children." The Irina lady muttered then I heard everything stop in a heart beat.

"Mommy who's that?" Renesmee asked and I know mum is know looking at the mountain completely forgetting about me.

"I think that's our cousin from the Denali Clan...Irina!" Mum shouted and this Irina chick snarled and I jumped down and she gasped.  
"We're not what you think we are...keep that in mind when you tell the Volturi on us Kay?" I smiled at her and she gently smiled at me and ran off to the water like I see in my vision. Mom appeared and ran over to me

"Oh Brennen you're okay." She said hugging me and she kept looking past me. I shook my head

"She's not coming back...she's going to the Vacascat." I said and she tilted her head and laughed

"honey, you mean the Volturi?" She said and I nodded and we were back at the clearing. She told everyone what happened and they doubled over in laughter at my mispronouciation of the Volturi name. I frowned

' _Screw all of you,'_ I thought as we made our way back home them snickering every now and then. Like come on it's not even that funny!


	4. Chapter 4-1

Chapter 4~ The meeting

Brennen's POV

When we came home mum told everyone about my little mess-up and they doubled over in laughter like the other's did back at the field. I got angry and stomped up the stairs.

It's not even that funny! Like, come on!

I slammed my door and everything became quiet downstairs then, a few moments later someone knocked at the door. I didn't want to talk. I wished so hard for the door to stick still and wouldn't break or open for anyone to get in. Then, when I opened my eyes the door was still and the person outside of the door cursed.

"What in the world?" The voice belonged to Rosalie I quickly wished for the door to go back to normal then the door banged open and Rosalie fell onto the floor and quickly stood up brushing off her clothes.

"Well, that was weird but, why are you so upset?" She asked me

I frowned at her

"I only made one little mess- up and you guys are laughing like I told you I was going to be president," I stated as calmly as I could.

"It's just a little funny are you seriously mad over this?" She questioned again

"Yes! Because I'm just that petty! Because it's not even that funny!"I yelled my nine-year-old body began shaking in a big vibrant way.

"Oh no, come on Brennen calm down," Rosalie said and my bones began popping vigorously. I let out a loud scream and everyone appeared into the room. Including Jacob

"NO! Rosalie what'd you do!" Mum and Dad yelled at her and Renesmee cried.

"Holy crap," Jacob said holding Renesmee trying to calm her down but his eyes somewhat on me.

I looked down and I was on all fours.

Everyone began arguing with Rosalie and Jacob because he had to tell Sam about me because I would be a harm to Renesmee. They didn't want to let me go yet. They made Jacob leave but dad almost forced him to stay because once he phases then whoever is phased also will hear and know everything. And, I do mean _everything_. They made me and Renesmee stay in her room and literally locked me in the room but I could still hear everything they were saying.

"I tried to talk to her but, she ran off," Mom spoke

"She's family, she'll come around." Grandpa Carlisle said and everything except for a vase that dropped and shattered.

"What's wrong, Alice." Uncle Jasper spoke their scents strongly mixed together wich meant he was really close to her.

"They're coming for , Caius, Marcus, the guard and Irina." She spoke and a few gasped and that's when we heard a howl from a few miles away. This is it. Sam knows. I looked out of the window and seen Jacob arrive and going behind a tree and the family coming out to meet him.

 _"What'd_ you do Jacob!"Dad yelled at him

"I couldn't help it! You know any thought we have the pack will and can see," He argued back

"Everyone calm down, what's going to happen now, Even though it's obvious," Grandpa spoke

"Sam wants him to stay with us for a while until he can control himself around everyone including Nessie." He said and everyone looked at him and back at each other constantly. I growled loudly and they all looked up to the window with those eyes. The eyes of _pity._ I made my hand into a fist and shook. Dad quickly appeared into the room holding Renesmee.

"Brennen just calm down," He said softly causing me to shake more.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and he left the room quickly and I phased and Jacob appeared into the room.

"Brennen, calm down okay. Everything's going to be okay just calm down," He said but, I hate when he does this because he's speaking to me but, is looking at Renesmee. Making me even more, angrier.

"I'm right here," I said through my gritted teeth

A big buff man with shaved hair burst into the room along with the others

"Stop," He said with so much power which means he was an alpha.

"I know you're an alpha but, guess what. I'm going to be a future alpha so you're trying to order me around won't do anything to me." I said to him and he stared at me and I was picked up and suddenly felt drowsy.

"What's...going...on?" I said then blacked out.

I opened my eyes trying to get used to the light that's making it's way into a window that didn't belong to me.

I sat up and the door opened and came in a woman with scars running down her face,

"Hello Brennen, I'm Emily." She spoke softly still standing in the doorway. I just looked at her

"I don't want to hurt you and I won't I could never. And I also don't want to get hurt. There's breakfast downstairs can you just come out and eat?" She asked me coming a little closer holding her hand out. While I'm here I might as well get used to this. I really don't want to hurt anyone. I want to go back to my family so, I'll try this out.

"Oh my," She gasped as my clothes tightened and I knew exactly what this meant.

"Do you-do you have a change of clothes my size?" I asked her and she nodded. I walked into the bathroom and seen myself in the mirror. I've grown from nine to twelve. Only because I am half vampire and wolf so I grow a little faster than most but I stop growing at age 21. She left the room and came back in a few minutes later. She didn't even come close to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you can come closer," I said annoyed and she came close to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just somewhat following orders, You have a very...strong vibe to yourself."She added stripping me from my clothes.

"Well, anI learned that I am supposed to a future alpha of a pack but, I am not sure which one." I answered her and she put on my pants.

"that somewhat explains why your voice in really deep for a twelve-year-old. Even deeper than Sam's," She said

"Who's Sam?" I asked and she looked at me.

"He's...a good man who cares a lot about me," She smiled.

"You must care a lot about him too," I said

"Yeah? How'd you figure that out pants," She tied my shoes up and sat on the bed next to me

"Because when I mentioned him you started glowing," I said to her and she blushed

"...Come on let's go on downstairs so you can eat," She said and suddenly the sound of breakfast made me feel like I was starving, She grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. When we did the air was just tense. Emily kept walking me into the kitchen as some big buff men stared at me. Some with shock. I just wanted to shout out "What're you looking at!" But I just slightly shook and A man that had the alpha power on him came out of the kitchen and close to Emily.

"He's not going to hurt me, Sam," She tried to assure him but his eyes were still firmly on me. I took deep breath's deeply and tried to calm myself down. I let out a powerful growl and then I was calm. I looked at all the shirtless men and Emily walked me into the kitchen. I let go of her hand and sat down and all the guys piled into the room after a few minutes. "Breakfast is ready right Emily?" A guy spoke

"Yes, Paul, it's hot and ready," She spoke

"Just how we like it," The guys said in sync while a girl just scoffed.

"Brennen," Emily looked at me

"This is the pack. Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah, Jared, and Jacob's not here. He's not exactly apart of the pack." She said glancing at Sam and back at me and I just nodded. After breakfast, they all said something about going to the beach. I agreed to go but, Sam still felt cautious about me and tried to make me stay behind. There were a few humans here and some of the pack didn't imprint yet. Yeah, I learned about that during breakfast along with other things. The pack and I were playing soccer and the ball landed by some girls. Seth and I ran over to get the ball at the same time so we would get the ball for our teams because he was on Jared's team.  
"Here's your ball." I girl who looked no older than nine said to me and I froze, This did not just happen. I did not just imprint on a nine-year-old. I cleared my throat.

"Umm thanks," I said grabbing the ball and I looked over and seen Seth blushing and gushing over the girl my under-aged imprint was next to

"I"m Kimberly, that's my sister Amber. What's your name?" She said

"I'm Brennen," I spoke staring into her sea blue eyes.  
"Well it was nice meeting you Brennen, see you around?" She asked and I nodded

"For sure," I smiled and her and her sister left the beach and I felt lonely and needed her badly. How's she ! I ran my hand down my face. At least she's not older than me.

"So, you imprint on her?" Seth asked me and I nodded

"She's a nine-year-old," I told him and he made this sound to feel bad for me

"She's seventeen just a year older than me," He said and I gave him a look and he walked away. I growled in frustration and kicked the ball back to the pack walking over trying to shake this feeling of loneliness and want away.


	5. Chapter 5-1

Chapter 5~Missing Her

Brennen's POV

It's been almost two weeks since I've seen Kimberly. My nine-year-old imprint. I phase at random times now out of sadness and anger. So, they boosted up my time to be here. I haven't seen my other family since I came here. I consider the pack as my family also. Oh, and I look fifteen now apparently when I see her again I'll have to explain to her that I'm a wolf/half vampire hoping she won't freak out. I remember when I first met her. Oh, wait. I'm getting pulled into a vision.

~Vision~

"I need to see him!" The voice that sounded like Kimberly's said

"Right! And, I need to see Seth but, we have no idea where they are!" A voice that sounded like Amber's said.

"We can go to the beach again to see if they'll be there?" Kimberly suggested.

"Yes! Okay, put your bathing suit on...annnnd you need a new one now. Come on you need to control being a half you know He's going to notice that you've aged." Amber said

"I know, I know. But, if I do tell him he might hate me." She stated and I felt even more saddened

"If I tell Seth _he'll_ hate _me,_ " Amber said and they both sighed

"We'll never know until we try so come on," Kimberly said

~Vision over~

"BRENNEN!" Paul yelled in my ear

"Ow! What paul what the hell do you want!" I rubbed my ears then earned a smack in the back of my head.

"Owww, I'm sorry Emily," I said rubbing my head

"Don't you curse in here I've told you that before. So hard-headed," She walked out of the room.

"SETH! SET-oh hey Seth!" I yelled then stopped when I saw him glaring at me and looked just as messy as I did.

"what!" He hissed at me

"Fine nevermind. Guess you don't want to see your imprint," I started walking off but, I have spun around to him looking me into my eyes.

"What about her?" He questioned me

"I had a vision they're coming to the beach to see if we'll be there but, it was something strange. They both looked... _older_ than they were last time. Well, I just turned 18 so Ambers' birthday must've passed...what does this have to do with anything?" He asked I shrugged

"I don't know but, today we're going to find out," I told him and we went outside and had tied our shorts to our legs and phased and started running towards the beach.

* * *

At the beach

* * *

We phased back behind a tree and put our shorts on and walked out into the sand waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Wanna play football till they appear?"I asked Seth and he just shrugged

"I mean...I don't see why not," He smiled causing me to smile to and I grabbed the ball standing up

"I make it past you easy peasy it's going to be a touchdown," I smirked and Seth glared

"It's on," I counted to three and we sprinted towards each other and I ducked under Seth looking up and seeing him yelp. I looked up and ran into a girl. We fell over and she groaned I was on top of her so I quickly got up bringing her with me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry you ok-Kimberly?" I questioned

"Hey Brennen," She blushed

"You...you've grown... a lot in two weeks," I squinted my eyes

"I had a growth spurt?" She said more like a question

'Lie,' My mind told me and I huffed

"I can tell when you are lying," I told her she looked everywhere but at me.

"You've certainly grown," She tried changing the subject.

"No, no don't try and change the subject. You look freaking fourteen," I looked her up and down.

"You look fifteen," She crossed her arms across her chest.I sighed not wanting to argue anymore. I threw the ball down and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my waist and I hugged her. She hugged me back but, after a while she started licking and nibbling on my ear.

"What kept you waiting so long?" She seductively asked me and I gulped and felt my quite large friend rise. This should be interesting. I did not expect this.


	6. Chapter 6-1

Chapter six~Surprise

My time is over. I couldn't help myself anymore. I took Kimberly to a little shack that I built for just some me time.

"Kimberly...you...do not know...what...you're getting...yourself into," I told her as she repeatedly kissed me.

"I do know, just make sure you go slow...make love to me, Brennen," She said seductively. I sighed and went for it. Neither one of us were virgins anymore. With each thrust and each time she moaned it was lovely. She always gasped and pulled my hair and scratched my back. My back has marks all over it. It was sparked with lots of love.

"Brennen...that was amazing but, I'm really sore," She pouted and I chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry," I said afterwards.

"You know...I haven't been completely honest with you," She bit her lip. Here comes the truth

"What's up?" I asked her she looked everywhere but, me

"Kimberly," I frowned sitting up.

"I'm...I'm a half vampire," She whispered and I was a little bit mad but... I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't answer her for a while and she started crying and got dressed then ran/limped out. I quickly got dressed and she was running/limping towards Seth and Amber. I ran after her. "Kimberly stop!" I yelled she dropped where she was and cried. I caught up with her and held her while she cried.

"I know you hate me!" She cried

"Baby, I don't hate you. I'm just... _shocked_ that's all," I told her and she sniffled looking up at me.

"Really?" She asked me and I nodded

"I wouldn't lie to you," I told her

"I haven't been completely honest with you either, though," I told her and she looked scared.

"Oh no, You have a girlfriend already don't you? I knew it! I'm such a slut!" She cried

"No! Well, I don't have a girlfriend! You're not a slut! I'm a shape-shifter!" I yelled out and she froze

"What! You're way more powerful than I am!" She shouted

I shrugged "Nothing we can do about it," I told her

"What! That's not fair you're more powerful than me!" Amber shouted and Seth shrugged.

" I was hoping, though...if you would be my girlfriend?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. I smiled and kissed her. A throat cleared and we stood up.

"What the hell Kimberly!" Amber shouted

"What's the matter with you! Your fourteen! How could you! So young! Really!" Amber shouted at Kimberly and she started crying

"Hey! Leave her alone alright! You act like I can't smell Seth all over you!" I yelled back at her and she blushed

"Shut up!" She yelled back and I started shaking

"Brennen calm, down," Seth tried calming me. I just grabbed Kimberly and inhaled her scent calming down. She blushed and I smiled. She had a mixture of my scent with hers.

"Brennen?" A voice called out from behind me. I turned around and seen Renesmee and Jacob.

"Hey Renesmee," I hugged her and looked back at Kimberly who looked like she was about to cry.

"Renesmee this is my imprint...Kimberly. Kim babe this is my twin sister Renesmee," I said and they hugged and Renesmee sniffed the air and her eyes widened  
"Brennen you didn't!" She yelled and I scratched the back of my neck looking away

"You're only what! Fourteen-Fifteen now! She looks thirteen!" Renesmee

"Fourteen and I'm fifteen," I told her and she shrugged the I-Don't-Care shrug. I sighed.

"You're dead," Jacob chuckled

"Fuck off Jacob or else I'll tell about the little fantasies you have about Renesmee, " I glared at him and he shut up.

"Wait something is happening...Be right back. I'm going to disappear. It's part of my vampire side." I said they all nodded and I was gone.

' _son...you never forgot about Rosalie did you?'_ The spirit asked me

"No, she's still the mate to my vampire," I told it

 _'she's dying you need to see her and tell her about Kimberly you're wolf's imprint'_ He told me

" I know," I told him

 _'goodbye now,'_ I was back to the beach and everyone looked at me as Kimberly and I dropped and started ageing quickly. I stood and everyone gasped and looked down at Kimberly and back up at me. Seth look 21 and Amber looked 22.

"She's 18 now...you're 20," Amber told me and I sighed and my voice was even deeper. Once more before I stop completely ageing. I helped Kimmy up and kissed her. "Let's go then!"Renesmee shouted she looked sixteen now. Jacob still had to wait, though. I wonder why I grew so quickly skipping all those ages. I don't know. "We have to go, Come on Kimberly," Amber said and they left. They took us to the Cullens home and once Seth knocked on the door it immediately opened and there stood mum.

"B-Brennen?" She questioned. I nodded and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug for humans

"I missed you so much," She dry sobbed.

"I missed you too mum," I smiled at her. I looked past her and seen Rosalie with venom into her eyes. I smiled at her and opened my arms and immediately she was in them.

"I missed you so much," She whispered even though everyone could hear.

" I missed you too, now that I'm old enough I can finally do this," I leaned down and kissed her and she kissed me back. I let us go up into my old room and I laid her down on my bed and we made out just like that.  
"Rose... I need to tell you something,"I spoke and stared at me with loving eyes.

"Yes?" She asked

"You know I'm half vampire and half wolf so I have an imprint and an mate for each one," I told her and she looked at me

"You imprinted on someone?" She asked me and I nodded. She sighed

"You're mated to someone huh?" I nodded and she was about to leave

"It's you rose. I'm mated to you," I told her and she sighed in relief and hugged me tight.

"I don't care about you having two girls in your life...as long as I didn't lose you then I'm fine," She kissed me.

"One question though," She looked at me seriously

"Yah?" I asked

"Did you and her have an intercourse yet and at what age?" She asked and I heard everyone go quiet.

"Umm," I scratched my neck

"Answer the question Brennen,don't lie to me either,"She gave me a serious look

"Yes, and at fifteen," I muttered

"Hmm thanks for being honest...one day it'll be the same for us. Make sure you'll be gentle alright?" She asked and I nodded

"BRENNEN!" Two voice that belonged to mum and dad yelled. Crap.

"I'm sorry," Rose giggled and I ran my hand through my hair


End file.
